


The Purple Metal Mahou

by SorceressEpele



Series: Desdemona [2]
Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele
Series: Desdemona [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158914
Kudos: 1





	The Purple Metal Mahou

The night's barrier rose. Black with midnight blue accents. Peace filled the air for all of ten seconds.

**Boom.**

_One down._  
Desdemona wasted no time launching an explosive orb towards a monster the millisecond its leg poked around the corner.  
With a clank and a fiery roar, she launched herself from the ground, up onto the rooftops with a rocket boosted jump. Her magical girl outfit resembled more of a powered armour suit, akin to what could be read in the Mahou Robo comic books. A metallic slam onto the rooftop signalled her landing, attracting the attention of a pack of eye-spiders.

Desdemona wasted no time pointing her right arm forwards, launching a barrage of explosive orbs towards the pack. The explosive barrage was music to Desdemona's ears – the sound of monsters being destroyed. One more step on her endless path to vengeance.

The girl twitched, sensing the next closest monster. She followed her sense, leading her south and towards part of the city known as The Downs. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop with rocket-assisted jumps, she reached the next monster which she disposed of quickly with an explosive blast. Her sense telling her the next monster was further south, she followed it into The Downs.

A pack of monsters hiding behind a dumpster. Desdemona pointed her arm and launched a pointed blast of energy. The monsters took a large explosive hit, and were finished as the explosion ripped the dumpster off the floor and out of the barrier's grasp, launching it through the air like a cardboard box into a tornado, scattering trash everywhere.

_Disappointing._

Following sense after sense, spending merely seconds between each fight, she passed through The Downs and exiting it from the souther portion. A trail of explosive anarchy behind her, and a large monster in front of her.

The monster stood taller than buildings. Four long, thin, legs. A massively elongated neck with a masked face and arms above. The monster seemed to be waiting for her to arrive. She pointed her arm at it, to which a dial above its face spun and its arms changed position. Desdemona launched an explosive rocket, missing as the monster launched her into the air above it.

 _Annoying_.

A couple of seconds later, it changed positions on its face and send Desdemona slamming back down to the ground. She kept balance, landing on her feet. The colossal slam sent a shockwave across the ground with an ear-ringing crash. No worse for wear, Desdemona quickly launched a barrage of shots at the monster. Blast after blast rang out.

_Gone._

The smoke had no time to clear as Desdemona jumped through it, blowing it away to reveal the monster had been atomised.

An hour passed. She disposed of a pack of monsters when a dog-like monster chomped down on her right arm. Without flinching, she turned and let the monster rip her arm off. Taking a step back, she detonated her arm, leading to an explosion ripping the dog apart. Over the next few seconds, a new arm magically constructed itself in place of the ripped off limb.

The next monsters were in the neighbouring street. One jump over the building. She launched herself over, landing on a monster, crushing it under the weight of her metal outfit. She had misjudged it, and monsters crashed into her from both sides.

_YOU ARE MINE._

She jumped, detaching her legs quickly and using them as explosive weapons to dispose of the monsters now beneath her. While in the air, the detached limbs reformed as her magic re-provided her with the limbs she lacks when out of transformation.

Hours passed and two a.m. swung around. The fall of the inner barrier signalled it was time to head home. Desdemona looked around, looking to see where she was.

_Fifty miles from home. Oh well._

Without hesitating, she jumped to the rooftops, jumping roof to roof as fast as she could. She didn't care that the loud stomping was waking people up. It was her fighting, not them.


End file.
